Bridget and Eric?
by MysteriousGirl22
Summary: It’s been 2 months since Bridget left Baja, and Eric. When something happens, Bridget have to tell Eric. But before she does something else happens. And who's the girl? Did Eric already more on? Please R&R! Completed!
1. The results are here

A/N: For those of you who don't know yet, then my English sucks. I'm from a little country named Denmark, and we speak Danish here, not English. So there might be spelling errors or grammar errors. This is based on the movie! Okay, here's chapter 1 again…

Summary:

It's been 2 months since Bridget left Baja, and Eric. When something happens, Eric is forced to leave Columbia, and move to Washington. Unless Bridget doesn't want him to, or unless they find another way out… Read and find out what happens. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot and Dr. Macy Barringer.

**At Carmen's:**

They were all gathered at Carmen's. They were talking while they ate pizza. Suddenly Bridget ran into the toilet and started to throw up. All the after girls followed her.

"Bee, are you sick or something?" Tibby asked with a worried voice.

Bee dried her mouth.

"No… At least I don't think so…" Bridget replied.

"Maybe you ate your food too fast; it did look like you were in a hurry." Lena said.

"No, I'm pretty sure that it's not the food, cause I've been throwing up a lot lately..." Bee said. She couldn't think of what was wrong.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Carmen suggested.

"Yeah, you better be sure that nothing's wrong." Tibby said.

Bridget thought about it… Maybe they were right. If something was wrong, then it would be better to find out now, than later.

After thinking about it for a while Bridget decided to call a doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Barringer's secretary speaking."

"Hi, I'm Bridget Vreeland. I would like to make an appointment."

"Yes, of course. Is ehm…? Monday at 10 Am okay?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, thank you." Bridget answered.

"No problem. Goodbye." And they hung up.

The next few days Bridget kept thinking about what could be wrong. She could be deadly sick, or pregnant or something else. Finally it was Monday; she took a train to the doctor.

She was sitting in the waiting room for 10 min. Until the secretary said that she could go in.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Bridget opened the door.

"Hi Dr. Macy Barringer."

"Hello Bridget Vreeland."

"So, what brings you here today?" Dr. Macy asked while she looked at some papers.

"I've been throwing up a lot lately, and I'm afraid that anything's wrong." Bee answered.

"Well something is definitely wrong. You don't throw up all the time, if nothing's wrong." Dr. Macy said with a calm voice, not to upset Bridget.

"Oh…" Bee said in silent.

"But don't worry; I'm sure it's nothing. We'll just take a body test, and hopefully that will tell us what's wrong." Dr. Macy said and tried to comfort Bridget as much as she could.

After taking the body test Dr. Macy told Bridget to go home and get some rest. She would call as soon as the results came out. Those days were very long for Bridget. She was mostly sitting on the sofa watching television. 4 days later Dr. Macy finally called.

"Hi, Bridget speaking."

"Hello Bridget, I'm Dr. Macy. I have the results."

"Oh..? What did they say?" Bridget asked curiously.

"I think you should come over and hear it from me face to face." Dr. Macy said with a worried voice.

"Why? Is it something very, very serious?" Bridget asked also with a worried voice.

"Well… Yes, it kinda is." Dr. Macy replied.

"Well… okay... I'll come over. Is now an appropriate time?"

"Yes, sure." Dr. Macy said. They hung up and Bridget changed clothes and jumped on a train. While she was sitting on a train she was thinking. What could possibly be wrong with her? It was obviously something very serious…

Once again, she was sitting in the waiting room.

The secretary told her once again that she could go in.

"Hi Dr. Macy."

"Bridget… Come on in and have a seat."

Bridget sat down and looked at Dr. Macy. She had a serious face.

"Bridget… This is not easy to say, but you're pregnant…" Dr. Macy said silently.

"WHAT! I really hope I heard something wrong… You didn't just tell me that I was pregnant, right?" Bridget yelled.

"I know this comes as a big shock for you. But you're already 4 weeks pregnant… That's why you've been throwing up a lot lately." Dr. Macy said trying to calm Bridget down.

"That can't be true! How..?" She realized it had to be Eric.

It was Eric's baby. Eric's! She had no idea what to do. Eric and her had just decided to remain friends. At least until Bridget was 20. That could not be good. She was 17! How could she be pregnant now! It would ruin everything. Her soccer career, school and simply everything! And did she really have to tell Eric that he was going to be a father at his age!

"Now, before you worry too much. I think you should now your options." Dr. Macy said. She could see that lot's of thoughts ran through Bridget's mind.

"What options?" Bridget asked.

"Well, there's abortion, adoption and well keeping it.

# 1 is to get an abortion, but if you do decide to take that option. Then you have to do it very soon.

# 2 you give birth to the baby, and after, adopt it away to someone who can't have children. Or someone who just wants to take care of another child.

# 3 you give birth to the baby, and keep it. That will cost you a lot of money, time, and I've seen that option ruin young peoples career. But I've also seen people get through it. It's all up to you."

Bridget's head was totally full right now. She couldn't think. The only thing she thought of was Eric. She still loved him, but it just wouldn't fit in. A baby, a living human being. Besides Eric lives in Columbia!

"Bridget… Bridget..?"

Bridget didn't even realize that Dr. Macy was talking to her.

"Bridget?" Dr. Mack asked again.

"What? Yes?" Bridget answered…

"You don't have to decide right now, you can go home and think about it. But remember if you want an abortion, then it has to be done very soon." Dr. Macy said.

Bridget went home with her head full of thought. When she arrived at home, she decided to call Tibby, Lena, and Carmen.

The other girls arrived…

"What!" Tibby yelled.

"Yeah, exactly my reaction…" Bridget said.

"What are you gonna Bee?" Carmen asked. She shared Bridget's worries.

"I don't know… I was hoping that any of you had some kind of idea." Bridget said silently.

"Well first of all you have to tell Eric." Lena said with her usual calm voice.

"It is Eric's right?" Tibby asked, just to be sure.

"Yes! Of course it's Eric's." Bridget yelled.

They others all figured that the best idea would be to call Eric, and ask him to come to Washington. And then they could find out something together. They did it together, and should take the responsibility together. After a lot of thinking Bridget decided to call…

It took her hours to call him. First she couldn't remember his number. Afterwards her father called, just to find out what the doctor said. Bridget lied and said that is was nothing. She figured that it would give him a heart attack if he found out, especially over the phone. She knew that she had to tell him, but just over the phone. After her father, her Grandma called. They were chatting for almost 2 hours. Grandma always talked, and asked about so many things.

Finally after all the things between. She dialled the right number. First, no one answered. Then she called again. This time someone picked up.

"Hi, I'm looking for Eric Richman…"

"Oh, he's not here right now…" Some woman said.

"Wait a minute… Who are you?" Bridget asked with a confused voice.

A/N: I hope this one's better. Please review. If someone likes it and wants me to write the next chapter, I'll do it. So again, please REVIEW!


	2. Bridget needs me

A/n: First of all thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you wanted me to continue. And those of you, who said my English isn't that bad, thank you! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my internet cracked. So couldn't post it. But I decided to write a third chapter instead. So after this chapter, there will be a quick update. Okay, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot, the mystery woman, and Dr. Macy Barringer.

----------------

Bridget had called Eric, but he wasn't there instead some woman answered.

"I'm Jennifer Carter. I'm Eric's…" The woman answered. But before she got to finish her sentence Bridget hung up, she already knew who she was… She could not believe that Eric already found someone else! It had been what 2 months? Did she really mean nothing to him? After their history and all, how could he just find someone else! Bridget hasn't even been able to find someone else yet!

From that moment, and on, Bridget hated that Jennifer girl, and Eric! Most of all she hated Eric! She decided to call Lena, Carmen and Tibby. She really needed someone to talk to. Unfortunately, none of they were home. Bridget started to feel so lonely. She only had one thing left, her baby. But how could she be able to keep it, and not letting her father or Eric know? She figured that it would show, so she decided to practice on telling her father.

**The next day:**

"Dad, how was work?" Bridget asked her father.

"It was okay, why are you asked Bridge?" Mr. Vreeland answered, and looked up from his newspaper.

"No reason, you just look so… Tired." Bridget lied. After taking a deep breathe Bridget said: "Dad? There's something I need to tell you…"

"Yes?" He answered and looked at Bridget.

"Do you remember that Soccer Camp I went to?" Bridget said in silence.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I got…" Before Bridget could finish, her fathers sell phone ringed. Mr. Vreeland picked it up. And gave Bridget a 'wait a moment' sign. Bridget decided that it was pointless; her father's phone calls always took like an hour or more.

"You know dad, never mind." Bridget said, and walked upstairs. She sat on her bed. She wished to have her mother here. Her mother would understand. Her father would never, if he ever even had the time to listen… She really needed someone to talk to, but Lena wasn't home. She was out with her mother. Carmen was out with Paul and Krista. Since Carmen's father's wedding, she went out with Paul and Krista once a month. And Tibby was at the movies with Brian. Once again she was lonely. Suddenly the phone ran, Bridget ran over and picked it up. It was Lena.

"Hey Bee! I'm so sorry; I was out with my mother all day. But as soon as I got home, my dad told me that you had called 5 times or something. So I called as soon as I could, do you forgive me?" Lena said.

"It's okay Lena… I just called to chat. I called Eric…" Bridget said.

"Oh My God! What did he say?" Lena said.

"Well do you have time? If you do, can I come over, or do you wanna come over? Cause I would rather tell you in person." Bridget answered.

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute." Lena hung up and ran towards Bridget's.

When Lena arrived Bridget told her everything, even the part with her father.

"Oh My God! Poor you Bee…" Lena said with a sympathetic voice.

"I just miss my mom so much. I wish she was here." Bridget said, and started crying.

"I know... It must be so hard for you." Lena said and thought of her own mother, she had no idea what to do without her… Even though they didn't get along all the time, she loved her. She was her mother…

After thinking about it, Lena told Bridget to call again or at least visit him. She hung up before the woman had finished her sentence. She could have said something like. "I'm Eric's sister, or I'm Eric's friend, cousin." Or anything like that. Who said that it was his girlfriend?

Bridget thought about it for a brief moment, she had been so sure that she must have been his girlfriend. But what if she were wrong?

"I think you should go see him… After all, this is a big thing; it should be discussed face to face. Not by phone." Lena said.

"But I'm not sure if can face him!"

"Well… Then, I'll go with you. And I'm sure Tibby and Carmen will too." Lena said. First Bridget thought it was a bad idea.

# 1 It would get a bit expensive for all four of them.

# 2 What about school and so? But after thinking about it Bridget actually liked the idea of her 3 best friends by her side, while she told Eric that he was going to be a father at the age of 20!

"But Lena, what about school, and what if your parents won't let you?" Bridget said to Lena.

"Bridget, did you forget the upcoming autumn vacation? And my parents let me go to Greece all by my self… I don't think that should be a problem." Lena answered with a confident voice.

"Well yeah I forgot. But Lena? Your grandparents were also there, remember? It's not the same." Bridget said.

"C'mon Bee, have a little faith. Right now you just go to sleep, and I'll ask my parents when I get home. I'll stop by the first thing tomorrow with good news." Lena said with a big smile on her face.

**At Lena's:**

"No, absolutely no!" Lena's father said.

"C'mon Dad, Bridget needs me!" Lena yelled.

"No! End of discussion." After saying that Lena's father left.

"Mom, please say something!" Lena said.

"Lena my problem is not that I won't let you go, but why do you need to go to Columbia anyway?" Lena's mother asked.

"Well because Bridget's preg… Because she needs to tell Eric something. And he lives in Columbia! Mom, Bridget needs me…" Lena answered. She had almost told her mother that Bee was pregnant. If her mother knew, Bee's father would know too. Besides Bee had maked them promise not to tell anyone.

"Lena?... Okay, I'll try to talk to your father. I'll try to convince him that you are a smart, responsible and clever girl. But I won't promise anything…" Lena's mother said.

"Thank you mom!" Lena said with a smile on her face. That was on of the reasons to why she adored her mother.

**The next morning:**

"Lena come here." Lena's father yelled from the living room.

"You called?" Lena said with her usual calm voice.

"Yes, come and sit down." Lena's father replied. "Your mother tried to convince me last night."

"And?" Lena said with a curious voice.

"You're mother is right. You're 17. You're brave, beautiful, smart, clever and most important of all you're responsible. You can take care of yourself. But that doesn't mean that you can go to Columbia with your 3 friends. I want you to know that your 17, but still very young…"

"Dad! It's just for a few days, one week tops. We also have to get back to school." Lena said with a responsible voice.

"Lena…? Fine! But I want you to make some promises!"

"Yes! Thanks Dad!" Lena said with a very big smile on her face.

"Hold on, no drinking, no tattoos, no staying out till late at night, it's just to be there for Bridget. And I want you to call back home at least once a day!"

"Once a day! Dad!" Lena said.

"Lena, do you wanna go or not?" Lena's father answered.

"Grr! Fine! But honestly Dad, you said so yourself. I am responsible. I don't intend to drink, get tattoos or stay out late. My only intension is to support Bee." Lena answered.

"You know, I am very proud Honey…" Lena's father said.

"No, I did not know that, but now I do." Lena replied with a smile on her face. She told her father that she would go meet Bee at her house, and tell her the good news. When Lena arrived Tibby and Carmen were there too. They had already asked their parents. And it was okay.

A few days after the four girls travelled to Columbia. They stayed at a hotel near the place were Eric lived. They decided to find Eric as the first thing, they did when they arrived. Bridget was very nervous, yet she wanted to tell, and then go back home.

Bridget knocked on the door, to the little apartment. It took a while before someone came and opened the door.

"Bridget… W---what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

A/n: Please review!


	3. This is Jennifer Carter, my my

A/n: As told, here's the quick update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot, Jennifer Carter, and Dr. Macy Barringer.

---------------

Bridget travelled to Columbia with her 3 best friends, and right now she was standing outside Eric's door.

"Ehm… Hi, I need to tell you something…" Bridget said. After saying that a woman came out.

"Eric, who is this?" Jennifer asked.

"This is Bridget Vreeland; I met her at the summer camp I went to last summer…" Eric answered. "And Bridget, this is Jennifer Carter, my… my… Girlfriend…"

"Okay, well great." That was all Bridget managed to say.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" Eric asked.

"What? Yeah, but ehm… Never mind. Have a nice life…" Bridget said and started walking down the stairs. Her heart was broken into a million pieces.

"Bridget wait!" Tibby said. "You need to tell him." Tibby whispered.

Bridget just continued walking. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. The only thing she wanted was just to go home. She knew it was a mistake to come. The 3 girls followed her, and left Eric confused by his apartment door.

When they arrived back at the hotel Bridget sat on her bed, she started crying. She could not believe what had just happened…

"Bee are you gonna be alright?" Carmen asked. But she already knew the answer to that question. Of course she wasn't just going to be alright. She loved Eric, she was expecting Eric's child! How could she be alright?

Bridget didn't answer she just continued crying… She wished she was dead; she didn't want to be in the stupid world anymore.

"Bridget I know it must be so hard for you, but I still think you should tell him." Lena said. Even if it sounded wrong to push her friend, in that situation. She meant that it was the right thing to do. "I know that idiot is with someone else now, but that doesn't change the fact that he's the father of your baby…"

"Lena I don't think it's such a good idea to pressure her into that now. She's hurt; in fact I think her heart is in a million pieces right now. Give her some time to rest." Carmen said, and tried to comfort Bridget.

"Car's right, Len. The last thing she needs right now is to get pressure." Tibby said.

"You're right, sorry Bee… But not to hurt you even more, but you have to think about it sooner or later." Lena replied.

They decided to go to sleep. It had been a very long day especially for Bridget. She needed some rest. They would talk about it again in the morning.

That night Bridget couldn't sleep. She thought about everything, life, Eric, the baby, her mother, her father… As much as she just wanted to sleep and wake up to a new day without all the trouble. But she knew it wasn't possible. She was pregnant, and Eric was with someone else. That was the awful truth!

Bridget woke up at 7 a.m. She decided to take Lena's advice. As much as it would hurt, and as difficult as it would be she would tell him. She only came to Columbia to talk to him, to let him know. Even if she hated him now, he should know.

So she woke up, brushed her teeth's and put on some clean clothes. She was careful, and didn't wanna make any noise that would wake up the others.

While walking towards Eric's she saw a little family with 2 children. The mother and father were holding each others hands, and looked so in love. In their other hand they were holding their children. It was the perfect little family. That was how Bridget always imagined her life would be with the man she loved… Unfortunately faith didn't want it that way.

Once again, she was standing in front of the same apartment door. It took her a while to get the courage to knock on the door. The person who opened the door was not Eric, it was Jennifer Carter!

"Oh, it's you again…!" Jennifer snapped.

"I'm looking for Eric." Bridget said with an annoyed voice.

"Well what a shame that he's not here huh?" Jennifer snapped again.

"When will he be back?" Bridget snapped back.

"Don't know. He's meeting my parents tonight. So he probably won't have time today." Jennifer said with a cruel smile on her face.

"Well then I'll come back tomorrow." Bridget said and started walking down the stairs.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you; he's not a single anymore! We're getting married in December, and I'm expecting his child." Jennifer said with an even crueler smile on her porky little face.

When Bridget heard that she ran down the stairs, while she cried.

In the mean time Lena, Carmen and Tibby looked for Bridget. They had no idea were she went.

"Oh My God! Maybe she went to see him again!" Tibby yelled.

"Why would she do that?" Carmen asked.

"Well she know that the right thing would be to tell him!" Tibby said.

"Well what are we waiting for then, let's go." Carmen said.

They all ran towards Eric's. Suddenly they saw Bridget come out from the apartment, she was running towards them. But didn't notice the car…

"Bridget watch out!" Lena yelled. But it was too late, Bridget didn't get safely a cross the street…

A/n: Okay, was it too short? I just thought that it would be the perfect place to end. I'm sorry for those of you who hate cliff hangers. I just, I like to end at an exciting moment… If I end at an exciting moment, you will keep reading. Besides it's easier for me to continue when I'm in the middle of something interesting. Please review!


	4. What are you talking about!

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot, Jennifer Carter, Dr. Jack Bristow and Dr. Macy Barringer.

------------------------

Bridget ran out from the apartment and across the street. But she didn't get safely over…

"Oh my God!" The taxi driver came out and looked at Bridget. She was bleeding.

"You asshole! Don't you know how to drive!" Tibby yelled.

"The girl came out of no where!" The taxi driver said.

"Who cares whose fault it is. Let's get her to the hospital!" Carmen yelled.

The taxi driver drove Bridget to the hospital, along with Lena, Tibby and Carmen.

Bridget was now in the operation room. She was getting an operation.

After 3 hours the Dr. Jack Bristow came out.

"How's Bridget!" Tibby, Carmen and Lena asked.

"Not so good. She lost a lot of blood, and her head hit the street and the car! She is stable but we don't know if she will continue like that… Maybe she will go into coma. Nothing's sure yet." Dr. Jack Bristow answered.

"And the baby?" Lena asked.

"I'm sorry, we weren't able to safe it…" Dr. Bristow answered.

"NO! Not Bridget, not Bridget Vreeland. Not her baby!" Carmen screamed.

"I'm sorry… We did everything we could…" Dr. Bristow said.

"Can we see her?" Lena asked.

"Yes in a minute, give the nurses a minute to take her to her room." Dr. Bristow answered.

"Thank you." Tibby said.

"No problem… Do any of you know her family? A phone number or something?" Dr. Bristow asked.

"Her mother died a couple of years ago, her father's in America. We live in America. We just came to Columbia because of… Something important…" Tibby answered.

"Well then do you know her father's phone number?" Dr. Bristow asked.

Tibby gave Dr. Bristow Bridget's fathers number, while Lena and Carmen saw Bridget.

Lena and Carmen opened the door to Bridget's room. They saw their best friend lying on a bed with closed eyes. It could look like she was just a sleep. But they knew better… Their best friend might never wake up again. She just found out so many things… But it didn't matter anymore. Her baby was gone…

If Bridget could wake up, her life could get back to normal. Maybe not as soon as she woke up. Cause, it would definitely take some time to get over. But if they were by her side. She would get over it…

**At Eric's:**

Eric was sitting on his couch. He was thinking. He knew something was wrong. Bridget was about to tell him something last day.

He decided that it was pointless to guess what she was about to say. So he turned on his television. It was the late news. He wasn't really watching it. But suddenly something caught his eye.

"A 17 year old girl was today hit by a car around Rosewater Park. Her name is Bridget Vreeland, and she is a tourist from America. Miss. Vreeland is now lying at the hospital, she is stable but the doctors don't know for how long. The chances are that she goes into a coma. This is the first time a tourist has been hit by a car in Columbia."

"Oh My God!" Eric ran out of his door with his car keys in his hand. He drove towards the hospital.

**The hospital:**

Tibby, Carmen and Lena were sitting beside Bridget's bed. They all cried. Suddenly something happened. Bridget started moving… Her eyes were closed but she started moving.

"Bridget! Dearest God! Finally… I'll find a doctor." Tibby said and ran out of the door.

"He… get… getting... ma… married… he, her… ba… baby…" Bridget said. It pained her too much to think about it. And she passed out again…

The doctor and Tibby came in. The nurse told all 3 of them to go out and wait.

"She said something…!" Carmen said.

"Yes, she said. He getting married, he, her baby!" Lena yelled.

"What does that mean?" Carmen asked…

"Oh God! He, that must be Eric. Married that must mean Eric is getting married. And he, her baby… Well I think we all know what that means…" Tibby said with a worried voice.

Before any of them could answer they saw Eric run towards them…

Tibby was getting angry.

"How dare you show up! It's all your fault!" Tibby yelled.

"Yeah, Bridget loved you. You just found someone else, and now you're about you get married, and have a baby! Don't you have any conscience!" Lena asked.

"What are you talking about! Marriage and Baby!" Eric said with a very confused voice.

A/n: I know short chapter… Please review…


	5. I love your daughter

A/n: Thank you for all the reviews! If you haven't noticed yet, then I changed the summary. I decided to write the story differently… Hope it won't have any affect upon you guys. I reposted this chapter cause, I had to correct some spelling errors…

JewelsMaroon 5: I'm sorry it was confusing. But you'll find out in this chapter… Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot, Jennifer Carter, Dr. Jack Bristow and Dr. Macy Barringer.

Eric just arrived at the hospital, but Tibby started to talk about some marriage and a baby!

"Okay, you don't know! Tibby asked, also confused.

"Know what?" Eric responded.

"Your 'dearest' girlfriend or **you… **Told Bridget that you two were getting married, and you were expecting a baby! I'm guessing that's why Bridget ran out from your apartment, and got hit by the car!" Tibby snapped.

"What! I never told Bridget that, and it's not true! Jennifer and I just started dating two weeks ago. I'm 100 sure that we're not getting married, and not expecting a baby! And what… We don't even live together!" Eric said trying to defend himself.

"What! Then why? Bridget just woke up, and she said 'he getting married, he, her baby' what else could that mean?" Tibby snapped again.

"Tib, calm down. It's the hospital. Getting angry at Eric doesn't help anything. All though, he freaking deserves it. But safe it for later…" Carmen said.

Tibby took Carmen's advice and sat on one of the orange chairs outside Bridget's room. Eric was still very confused; he never wanted to hurt Bridget. Right now he was quite angry with Jennifer, she lied… And because of that lie, Bridget was now at the hospital!

"Could someone please tell me how she's doing?" Eric asked.

"Why do you need to know! You don't care anyway; go home to your lover girl!" Tibby yelled.

"Tib… He's an idiot, but I think he should now." Carmen said. "Bridget's head hit the car, and the street. This injured the head even more. Before, she was stable. But the doctor's don't know for how long. And she passed out again after telling us about the baby, and marriage and all that. We don't know more than that, the doctor's still inside. Well she lost the ba…" Carmen was about to tell Eric that Bridget were pregnant. She couldn't, Bridget had made them all promise that.

"Lost what?" Eric asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something else." Carmen said, and hoped that he wouldn't ask for further details.

Before Eric could ask again, the doctor came out.

"How is Bridget?" All four of them asked.

"She woke up, but because of some bad news or something else that pained her to hear. She passed out, and now she's in a coma…" Dr. Bristow said.

"No! No!" Lena yelled.

It hurt them all to hear that Bridget's condition was getting worse. Lena, Carmen and Tibby all started crying. Eric was just completely lost… The only girl he ever really and truly loved was in a coma.

Tibby realized that she had to tell the doctor something.

"Dr. Bristow can I talk to you for a sec?" Tibby asked while tears continued falling down her cheek.

"Yes of course." Dr. Bristow replied and walked, along with Tibby, down the hall.

"I need you to promise that you won't tell Mr. Richman anything about Bridget's baby."

"Who is Mr. Richman?" Dr. Bristow asked.

"The man standing beside Lena. Bridget and him, they are not related. They just used to be friends. I'm sure you probably have to tell Mr. Vreeland when he arrives. But Mr. Richman is not related to her, so you should be able to keep that secret right?"

"Well is there any particular reason?" Dr. Bristow asked.

"Bridget wouldn't want him to know…" Tibby answered.

"Well then, I won't say a word." Dr. Bristow said.

"Thank you…" Tibby said.

"No problem." Dr. Bristow said and looked at Tibby with an 'I'm sorry look'. After that he walked away.

Eric walked into Bridget's room, he saw the only girl he loved lie on the bed. He walked towards the bed, and a tear fell down his cheek. He took Bridget's hand and slowly kissed it. Afterwards he decided to go home, and find out exactly what Jennifer said. So he asked Lena, Tibby and Carmen to watch Bridget. And if anything happened, they should call him. Tibby didn't really feel like helping him. But Carmen and Lena agreed to do it.

Eric drove by Jennifer's house. He knocked on the door. After a minute a woman opened the door.

"Hi Sweetie." Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"What did you say to her!" Eric asked and looked directly at Jennifer.

"What did I say to whom?" Jennifer asked.

"Bridget, Bridget Vreeland!" Eric yelled.

"Oh, that Bitch! Nothing…"

"What did you call her!" Eric asked. He was really getting angry.

"Nothing… I just said for fun, that you and I were getting married soon, and that I was expecting your child." Jennifer answered with a defensive voice.

"Why would you say stuff like that for FUN!" Eric asked. He had to say 'FUN' in that tone, otherwise Jennifer wouldn't get that there was absolutely nothing funny whatsoever about that.

"Hey take a joke… Who told her to believe me?" Jennifer asked.

"We're done!" Eric said and walked away.

"Eric! Eric!" Jennifer yelled, but Eric continued walking towards his car.

Eric started blaming himself for even dating Jennifer. He had also had a hard time getting over Bridget. But he had decided not to live in the past. He thought that it was time to move on. And there he met Jennifer, and they started dating. Even when he knew that no one could ever replace Bridget. But he had to move on. The first month after visiting Bridget in Washington, was a true for hell for him. He didn't want to continue like that. So he tried as best as he could to move on…

Eric decided to drive back to the hospital. If he drove home, he wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. When he arrived he saw a tall man, it looked like Mr. Vreeland.

"Hi, are you Mr. Vreeland?" Eric asked.

"Yes, are you the reason to why she traveled all the way over here?" Mr. Vreeland asked.

"I really don't know… But I want you to know that I love your daughter very much, and would never hurt her." Eric said, and walked into Bridget's room. He figured that Bridget forgot to tell her father that she would stop by Columbia…

**Six months later:**

Bridget had been transferred to Washington. She had now been in a coma for 6 months. It was getting a routine for the girls to go school and stop by the hospital to visit Bee. She haven't moved a finger since the day she told them about Eric.

Eric moved to Washington, he bought an apartment and got a job. He wouldn't want to miss the day were Bridget woke up.

It was one day were Eric had a day off. He drove by the hospital and visited Bee. After staring at her for 4 hours, she finally woke up. But she was disappointed to see Eric. As soon as she saw him, she closed her eyes again. She didn't go back in coma, but Bridget clearly didn't want to see him…

A/n: This time it isn't really a cliff hanger. But I hope you like it anyway. Please review!


	6. A plan

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters or the real story. I just own the plot, Jennifer Carter, Dr. Jack Bristow and Dr. Macy Barringer.

Note for reviewers!

**None: **Okay so you think this fic sucks! Obviously it's not everybody who thinks that way. Since I haven't just received bad reviews. But that is really not the point. You write that it's pathetic of me to write, and that I'm a terrible writer and you feel badly about me embarrassing myself by writing this. Okay, great whatever. That is just your opinion plus some 'great' language. But what makes the story that bad? What makes it suck so badly? It's okay that you hate it, but reviewers are here to tell me what's good and what's bad. So the next time when you feel like criticising me, could you then give me a reason? I'm not forbidding you for reviewing, cause that would be wrong. But if you don't tell me what it is that sucks so badly, how am I gonna change it? Could you please think about that the next time you tell me that you hate something…? Thank you for your time…

**JewelsMaroon 5: **I'm very glad that you like it… Bridget will find out in this chapter… Please keep reviewing, cause your reviews makes me laugh! (:

---------------

Bridget just woke up after 6 months in a coma. The first thing she saw was Eric, but she was disappointed. She didn't wanna see him.

"Bridget! Finally…" Eric said with a smile on his face. He had waited for this moment, for so long time. But Bridget obviously didn't want to see him.

"G… Get… O… Out…" Bridget managed to yell. Seeing Eric was absolutely nothing she had expected to see. See thought that he was married by that time, and probably a father to Jennifer's baby.

Eric did what Bridget wanted him to; he walked out, and called Lena, Tibby, Carmen and Mr. Vreeland. At the same time he found a doctor.

Lena, Tibby, Carmen and Mr. Vreeland hurried towards the hospital. They were all happy that Bridget finally woke up. It wasn't her time to go yet… All though, she probably would love to meet her mother again. But they were all sure that she wasn't ready to leave the world yet.

"Bridget!" They all said.

"Thank God you're awake now." Mr. Vreeland said.

"Hey Dad… Yeah, I've been a sleep for a very long time huh?" Bridget said with a smile on her face.

"Yes you have, way too long time." Mr. Vreeland said and gave Bridget a soft kiss on her forehead.

Before Bridget could say anymore, her father's cell phone rang. He walked outside to take it.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Bee…" Lena said.

"Yeah, we all are…" Carmen and Tibby both said.

"I'm glad to see you all too." Suddenly Bridget noticed that her stomach never began to grow. "Is my baby okay?" She asked and looked at them…

"Well ehmm…" Carmen and Lena answered with nervous faces.

"Yeah, ehmm… We wanted to tell you sooner, but well you weren't exactly awake to hear it… But…" Tibby said.

"Yes?" Bridget asked again.

"Bee… I want you to calm down, and look at it on the bright side… Your baby… Your baby died in the car accident… I'm sorry…" Lena replied with a sad face.

"What…?" Bridget started crying. Maybe it was a bad idea to get pregnant as a teenager, but that didn't mean that she wanted the baby to die. Especially not that way…

"I'm sorry Bee…" Carmen and Tibby said sincerely.

"Ehmm… Does Er… Eric know about the baby?" Bridget asked and looked at them.

"Well no… He doesn't know anything. Not that you were pregnant and not that the baby died… But your father knows. He was a bit angry at first, but he got over it…" Carmen said.

After a moment of silence Mr. Vreeland came in…

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but I've to go. There's a meeting that I can't miss. I'm sorry…" Mr. Vreeland said.

"It's okay… You go…" Bridget said, but she really wanted him to stay…

"Yeah, we'll watch Bridget." Tibby said.

While they all talked and laughed in the room. Eric was left outside. He was sitting on a chair outside the room. He couldn't hear what they were talking about… But it really didn't matter. Cause the most important thing was that Bridget was awake. Maybe she would hate him forever, or maybe she would actually find a way to forgive him. But either way, she was awake. That was mostly important…

Eric figured that they probably had a lot to talk about, so he decided to go home. Even though, he wanted to see Bridget and wanted to apologize, he thought that it could wait. Bridget didn't need to be reminded of why she was lying there at the hospital…

"Where did… Eric go?" Bridget asked and looked down.

"He told me that you kicked him out…" Carmen replied and smiled.

"Yeah, well… That was… Before…" Bridget said and told Lena to go get him, if he was still outside…

Sadly he wasn't… A nurse said that he probably went home.

Bridget was a bit disappointed about that. Okay, so she kicked him out. But now she really wanted to see him…

"So Bee, do you wanna tell Eric about the baby…?" Lena said in silence, and looked directly at Bridget.

"I think so… Even if it probably won't work out with us two anymore, since he's probably married and already a father, but I think he should know anyway…" Bridget replied but the thought of Jennifer and Eric together just made her sick.

"Ehmm… We totally forgot… Eric is not married, and there's no child…" Tibby said.

"What..? I was only away for 6 months, and the world already turned upside down...?" Bridget asked confusedly.

"Yeah, well… That's why you should never leave again." Carmen said with a smile on her face. At first Bridget laughed, but then she said: "Seriously… What happened?"

"Well it turned out that she lied." Lena said, and started explaining everything to her.

**At Eric's:**

He just got home, he really missed Bridget. Well he had spent the last months on staring at her, just hoping that she would wake up. But what he missed was the Bridget he knew at Camp. The one who was so full of life, happiness and joy…

Hours later he still thought of Bridget. He was wondering if she would ever forgive him again. How big was the chance that they ever would be together again?

**Back at the hospital:**

It was getting late, and the three girls had just left. They needed some sleep for school the next day. Bridget couldn't sleep… At least not yet. After all she had been sleeping for months now…

Eric… That was what she was thinking about… So Jennifer lied… Okay… Maybe they would actually have a chance to be together again. Right now she couldn't promise never to date Eric again, but that would probably not happen for a long time… Even if he didn't really do anything… He couldn't not take a bit of the blame… After all as Lena once said, she didn't get pregnant by herself… After thinking that thought… Bridget fell asleep…

So did Eric alone in his apartment. He had another day coming tomorrow… A day with a plan… A plan that probably would make Bridget happy…

A/n: I'm not sure if I really like this chapter… It's bit… I don't know? Anyway, just tell me what you think. Reviews means a lot to me. Good or bad, I can take it… So just REVIEW!


	7. The plan

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Jennifer Carter, Dr. Jack Bristow and Dr. Macy Barringer. Bridget, Eric, Lena, Mr. Vreeland, Tibby, Carmen and all those characters belong to Ann Brashares.

JewelsMaroon 5: Trust me, Bridget does hate her! Thanks for reviewing! ;)

Caryl: I totally agree with you! Please keep reviewing (:

---------------

The next day Eric decided to leave town. That was his plan. He didn't think there was a point in being there anymore. His family and friends lived in Columbia, and it was time to go back home. Now that Bridget was awake, he didn't feel he needed to stick around anymore. Bridget probably wouldn't want to meet him anyway…

While he was thinking his cell phone ran.

"Hello?" Eric asked.

"Hey man!" A friend of Eric's said.

"Hi David. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just called to check up on ya. How's the chick?" David asked.

"Fine, she woke up last day. And her name's Bridget…" Eric replied.

"Okay… Well now that Bridget's awake don't you think it's time to come back home?"

"I guess… I'm actually planning on it. But I think I'll have to see her, at least one more time before I go." Eric answered and sat on his couch.

"What's up with you and her? Did she forgive you?" David kept asking.

"Not really. I was the only one there when she woke up, and she kicked me out of the room…" Eric replied.

"Ouch..! Is she really that cranky? C'mon it's not even your fault…"

"It is… Bridget would never have met Jennifer if it weren't for me…" Eric said and felt even guiltier.

"C'mon man, you can't always blame yourself…" David replied.

"I don't really wanna argue about it, I'll talk to you later. Cya." Eric said and hung up. He decided to visit the hospital one last time before he went back to where he meant he belonged.

------------

**At the hospital:**

Eric arrived at a bad time. No one could visit Bridget while the doctor was checking up on her. Though, he met Lena, Tibby and Carmen. But no Mr. Vreeland.

"Hi, why are you all sitting out here?" Eric asked.

"The doctor is checking up on Bee, no one can visit her while he does." Lena answered.

"Oh okay, do you know when he will be done?" Eric asked.

"Do we look like nurses!" Tibby snapped. She still thought that it was all Eric's fault. Well in a way it was, but in a way it was Bridget's fault too.

"I'm sorry I asked." Eric said and sat on one of the chairs.

After a while Eric looked at his watch. 3.34 PM. He had to hurry up if he wanted to catch his plane.

3.45 PM. His plane took off around 4.36 PM. He had to go now.

"Ehmm… Could you please give Bridget this letter and these flowers?" Eric asked Lena and Carmen.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Carmen asked.

"My plane leaves in an hour, I have to go now…" Eric answered.

"You're leaving America?" Lena asked.

"Yes, I'm going back to Columbia…" Eric replied.

After a moment of silence Lena and Carmen agreed to give Bridget the letter and the flowers. And Eric left to catch his plane.

5 minutes after Eric left, the doctor came out.

"Bridget is gonna be alright, right?" Tibby asked the doctor.

"Yes, but her legs are probably not…" The doctor answered.

"What?" They all asked.

"Her legs are heavily injured. I can't tell if she ever will be able to walk again…"

"What!" They all asked again…

"I'm sorry…" The doctor said, and left.

They all went inside and saw a crying Bridget.

"Bee… Don't cry…" Tibby said, and comforted Bridget.

"Soccer's practically my life! If I won't be able to walk again, how am I supposed to run or play soccer again?" Bridget said while tears continued falling down her cheek.

"We know… But the doctor wasn't 100 procent sure. Maybe you'll recover. Nothing's for sure yet… Be optimistic…" Carmen said.

"By the way, Eric came by." Lena said.

"Where is he now? And why did he come by?" Bridget asked.

"Well he's probably on his way to the airport. He's going back to Columbia… But he asked us to give you this." Lena said and handed Bridget the letter and the flowers.

"Well are you gonna read it?" Tibby asked.

"Maybe, maybe not… At least not now. So he didn't say anything else? Anything about coming back or something..?" Bridget asked.

"No, nothing else. But maybe you'll get some answers if you read the letter?" Carmen said.

Bridget didn't feel like reading it. She just put the flowers and the letter away. He just left… He didn't even say hi, hello or I'm sorry, or I hope you'll be fine or anything. Just a single letter and a bunch of flowers. Once again she was disappointed. But it was kinda her own fault. If she hadn't kicked him out the first time?

The rest of the day Bridget kept thinking about Eric. Was it a mistake to kick him out? Should she be angry with him? Should she hate him?

After her friends left, Bridget decided that she couldn't not read the letter. So she slowly opened the it and began to read:

_Dear Bridget,_

_I have a feeling that opening this letter must be very hard for you. Since you probably hate me more than anything… But I was prepared if you didn't want to see me. Which I also had a feeling you wouldn't._

_I hope that you some day, I'm pretty sure that that day is not today or tomorrow, but hopefully you will eventually try to forgive me for what I've done to you. At least I hope so. _

_I want you to know that this is the biggest mistake of my life. I'm really sorry, and I really regret even dating Jennifer. Hopefully Lena or Carmen told you, that whatever Jennifer said, it was all a lie. I never had any plans of marrying Jennifer, and she was definitely not pregnant! I'm sorry that one single lie cost you all this pain, and probably so many tears. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I regret everything… Except the part at camp. I know that it was very wrong, and against the rules. But that summer was truly the best summer of my life… _

_I'm heading back to Columbia. I'm gonna continue studying over there. If you can find a single day or maybe a weekend off, I would happily invite you over. But of course only if you want to. I mean I totally understand if you never want to speak, or see me again. But if you want to, well… Feel very free to call or write to me…_

_I wish you all luck in the near future. And May you recover very soon, and continue to do what you're best at… - Soccer… _

_One last thing…  
__I love you, and I always will…_

_Love,  
__Eric Richman._

Bridget looked up, and a tear fell down her cheek…

A/n: Okay, please review your opinions and comments means a lot to me…


	8. Positive things in life

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I made a mistake; I thought that Eric was studying in the country Columbia, but it was obviously a college in the United States of America. But I don't really wanna repost most of my chapters, because of that mistake. So I'll just continue with the fact that Eric is studying in the country Columbia. I hope you don't mind… - Thanks to Sarah and Hillary for telling me that… (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Jennifer Carter, Dr. Jack Bristow and Dr. Macy Barringer. Bridget, Eric, Lena, Tibby, Carmen and all those characters belongs to Ann Brashares.

Note for reviewers:

JewelsMaroon 5: Thanks for that interesting idea. But I've already planned the next chapters. And that idea is not included. Sorry, but thanks anyway.

Bellamegs: Yeah, I know I use '…' a lot, I'll try not to (: Thanks for reviewing!

Sarah: I'm not offended at all; actually I'm glad you told me. I had no idea, but now I do (: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you'll continue reading the fanfic, even with Eric's studying in the country Columbia.

Hillary: Thank you for reviewing! Well at least now I know that it's a college and not the country. (:

None: Well no did, until now. Hillary and Sarah already told me, but thanks anyway. (:

-----------------------

The next days were full of tests. The doctors had to see if there was anything they could do to safe Bridget's legs.

"Mr. Vreeland, we're taking some X-ray pictures on your daughter to see if we can get her legs to work again. The results will probably come out in a few days, a week tops." The doctor told Mr. Vreeland who just arrived at the hospital.

"Yes, of course. Are there anything we can in the mean time?" Mr. Vreeland said.

"No not really, maybe keep her mood up. I can see she's been a bit depressed these days. But well no one can really blame her, can we?" The doctor answered.

"No we can't… Thank you." Mr. Vreeland

"No problem." The doctor said and walked away.

Mr. Vreeland entered the room. Bridget wasn't a bit depressed, but** very** depressed. Since she read that letter from Eric, she hadn't smiled once. Her head was full of thoughts, thoughts about her life, soccer, Eric, her legs and all those problems.

"Hi Sweetie, are you okay?" Bridget's father asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bridget couldn't convince anyone, she was lying. She was not fine. "Dad, when can I go home? I'm sick of the hospital, it's so depressing, and the food isn't exactly delicious. Besides, it just reminds me of mom."

"But Honey, your mother didn't die at the hospital? But I'll talk to the doctor, maybe we can get you out. And you can take some time away from this place, and room." Mr. Vreeland answered.

"I know, but this is a hospital, this is a place where many people die! But thanks, I really hope I can get out of here." Bridget said in a tired tone.

"Okay I'll go talk to the doctor now. You just make sure to rest okay?" Bee's father said.

"Okay…" Bridget replied and her father walked out. Barely a minute later her friends arrived.

"Hey Bee, how're you?" They all asked.

"Well I guess I'm hanging in there." Bridget answered.

"We brought something for you." Carmen said and took something out of her bag.

"The travelling pants!" Bridget said and smiled. She had good and some bad memories with those pants. But she was very happy to see them anyway.

"We thought you might want to have them around?" Tibby asked.

"Sure, but it isn't exactly summer. It's almost winter." Bridget said and looked at them all.

"Yeah, we know. But hey, this is an emergency. You should have them around." Lena said.

Bridget was actually happy to see those pair of pants. She almost forgot everything about them. Lately she hadn't really had time to think about anything nice. It was all, the baby, Jennifer the idiot! Eric and her legs.

While the four girls talked Mr. Vreeland came in with good news. Bridget was able to go home. And they would call with the test results. If she needed any surgery or anything like that, she could always come back.

Bridget tried to stand up, and walk but she fell. Her father had to carry her into the car. And the hospital borrowed them a wheelchair. Bridget was absolutely not happy about that. She liked to feel independent. And having her father carry her around, or sit in a wheelchair would definitely not make her feel anymore independent.

Bridget arrived at home, late at night. She kinda missed that house. It was big, and reminded her about her mother. But she missed it anyway.

"C'mon let's get you inside." Mr. Vreeland said. And took the borrowed wheelchair out of the car.

Later that night Bridget couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, something bad always came up. The only things she brought home with her were the letter and the flowers. The flowers were still as beautiful as they were when Lena handed them to her. There was something that told her to write a letter back to Eric. After a really long time, she finally decided to write a letter back.

_Dear Eric,_

_I have so much I want to tell you. Yet, I don't want to write or call, or do anything that contains you. But I feel like I have to reply. I feel like there are some things you should know. _

_First of all, I don't hate you… I can't hate you. It's just impossible. As much as I want to. Then this isn't entirely your fault. But I don't think I can love you anymore either. I can't hate you, but I can't love you either. Maybe we should just live our separated lives. And if we ever meet again, then we'll just take it from there…_

_I was very surprised to hear that you weren't married, and were not expecting any children with her. (I don't feel like mentioning her name. I hate her more than anything in the world. And never wish to hear, or see her again.) Even though, you're not married and all that. That really doesn't change much. Or maybe the fact that the chances of us getting together again, sometime in the future, is bigger. But right now I really can't imagine being with you again. But I don't know what happens in the future, so I can't say that we never will be together again. Right now I just can't imagine it… I hope you understand._

_Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. _

_I think you should know that I might never be able to play soccer again. My legs were heavily injured in the accident. And I might never be able to walk, run or play any sports anymore. The doctors just took a test last day, and maybe… They can fix it. But the chances are not exactly big. So I would rather not have the biggest hope and then get that disappointed, instead I just take it easy, a not get that disappointed. I'll take one day at a time. Luckily I have my friends and my dad here, so I think I'll be fine. _

_Of course it would be a lie to tell you, that I can easily except that my biggest dream of becoming a big soccer player may never come true. But what has happened is the truth; it's nothing I can change. So as much as I want to. I can't… I just have to look at the positive things in life. Such as my friends, and family. _

_Goodbye Eric. Maybe we'll run into each other someday in the future, but so far. Goodbye. _

_Have a nice life…_

_Bridget._

Bridget had one thing she didn't mention. The baby. Now that he was gone. And they probably never would meet again; there was no point in mentioning it. It was probably very unfair. But she would really love to end that chapter of her life. It wasn't anything pleasant…

A/n: Okay, not a cliff hanger. But please tell me what you think anyway!


	9. Have a little faith

A/n: I'm not sure that everyone knows this: I deleted "Authors Note" it was the first chapter, well it wasn't really a chapter. But anyway, I deleted it. And posted a new chapter.

I got an e-mail from a friend who asked when I would update again, right after updating the new chapter. I told her that before there were 8 chapters and there still are, the 8th chapter is the new one! So if you haven't read the 8th chapter yet, then read it before you read this chapter! – I know a bit confusing, but just read it before you go on to this chapter.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Ann Brashares. More details? Look a chapter 8.

-----------------------

Eric came home 5 days ago, he tried as well as he could to get back to the normal life. It was just a bit tough, different, and emotional.

He was opening the door, when he saw a bunch of letters lying on the floor. Most of the letters were bills. There was one letter without any return address. He opened the letter and began to read.

He was surprised to receive a letter from Bridget. It was an emotional letter. Bridget's dream may never come true! And it was partly his fault. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He could not imagine what would happen if he weren't able to walk or play soccer again!

Why did this have to happen to Bridget who just loved it? He wanted to be there for her. But she had written that they should live their own separated lives. She wouldn't want him to be there. Even though she didn't hate him. She probably didn't want him to be there anyway.

**At Bridget's:**

The days went and the doctor finally called to set up a meeting, to talk about the results.

**At The doctors:**

"Hello Miss and Mr. Vreeland, please have a seat." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Mr. Vreeland said and they sat down.

"Okay let's take a look at the results." He said and opened an envelope. "The x-rays show that your back wrappers are torn apart. We recommend a surgery. It might heal your legs but there's no guarantee. It's fifty-fifty. Though, I must tell you that if some thing goes wrong with this surgery. The hope of your legs to recover will be less than cero. But, if everything goes as planned you'll be able to walk again, and maybe even to play soccer again." The doctor explained.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, but we'll need some answers as soon as possible."

"Dad what do you think?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know, I think we should think about it, when we get home. This is a big decision. It needs consideration."

"Your father's right Bridget. Maybe you should consider if you're ready to give it all up, cause you'd have to if anything goes wrong. But of course we'll be doing our best. Though I would recommend the surgery, at least there's a chance. If you don't take the surgery you'll have to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Which also means no walking, no soccer playing." The doctor said.

"So you're telling me, that if I take the surgery I might sit in that chair for the rest of my life. And if I don't, I'll still have to sit in that chair!" Bridget snapped.

"Yes, but that's why I'd pick the surgery."

"Fine,… I'll take it…" Bridget replied.

"Bridge, are you sure?" Mr. Vreeland asked.

"Dad I've made up my mind. As the doctor says. At least there's a chance." Bridget answered.

"Okay, we can operate next week. Come by around 2 p.m." The doctor said, and looked up from his papers.

"Thanks." Mr. Vreeland said.

"No problem." The doctor replied.

Mr. Vreeland helped Bridget back in her wheelchair.

"I despise this chair!" Bridget said.

"I know Sweetheart, but you'll probably get out of it very soon."

"And if I don't? If I have to sit in this thing for the rest of my life?" Bridget asked.

"C'mon Bridge, have a little faith. "

Bridget hated everything after the accident. Except the fact that her father and herself had gotten closer to each other. He was still a very busy man, but now he was there for her.

When Bridget came home she called her friends. They came over and talked.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with it?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, I think so." Bridget replied in silence.

"Think?" Tibby asked.

"Yeah, think. But I already said yes, so there's really no turning back."

"But Bee, the doctor's right. This is your only chance. What are you still concerned about?" Lena asked.

"I know Len. But…" Bridget thought for a moment. "You're right. This is my only chance. I should be glad to have it right?" Bridget said and tried to convince herself. If something went wrong the hope would not just be lost, but lost forever…

A/n: I know this is a short chapter, but please review anyway!


	10. Surgery day

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: look at chapter 8.

Note for:

JewelsMaroon 5: Thanks for your compliment (: I'm guessing that you've seen the movie since you know that he's good looking… Well I totally agree:p And yes, Bridget's dad has been a terrible father! But that might change… Please review again!

**At Eric's:**

Eric was a school. After class his teacher wanted to see him.

"Eric, what is going on with you lately? Your essays and work's are really bad lately. The research's not done well enough, and most of it makes no sense. You went from A and B's – to C and D's. Is it soccer, have you been practicing a lot lately or is it something else?" His teacher asked and looked directly at him.

"Ehm… No it's just I've been working for the last 6 months…" Eric couldn't finish cause his teacher interrupted him.

"So in 6 months you forget everything?"

"No some thing just happened. A friend of mine was involved in an accident 6 months ago. And recently I got a letter from her. She told me that she might never be able to walk again. So, I just feel…" Once again, not allowed to finish.

"That is not an excuse Richman." His teacher said.

"I know. I'll make sure to focus, and do some more research." Eric said. He did want to focus, and all that. But after that letter he just couldn't stop thinking about Bridget.

"You better; I hope you'll find a way to balance your school along with your personal life. Otherwise, maybe you should take a break. You can continue again, when you can find out how to balance your school along with your personal life." His teacher suggested.

"No, that won't be necessarily." He answered.

**At Bridget's (Surgery day)**

Bridget just finished packing. Her father would be home in a half an hour. He would take her to the hospital. Be there when she was going in, and when she came out again. He promised that. While Bridget sat in her own mind the doorbell rang. Bridget couldn't open the door cause she was upstairs. So the maid opened the door. Bridget's father had hired a maid to help Bridget out while she couldn't walk by herself. Anyway it was Lena, Carmen and Tibby. They also wanted to be there for her.

A while after the three girls came, her father arrived.

"C'mon girls. The hospital's waiting." Mr. Vreeland yelled.

"We'll be right there" Lena yelled back.

They got Bridget down the stairs, into the car, and drove towards the hospital.

**The hospital:**

"Hello Bridget. Just in time. The nurse will help you in that room over there. You'll have to change clothes." The doctor said and pointed them towards a room.

"Thanks." Bridget said.

Bridget changed clothes and lied down on a bed. The nurses came in and started to lead her into the surgery room. Before she got in, she talked to her father and her three best friends.

"Good Luck Bee." They all said.

"Thanks." Bridget replied.

"Just relax Sweetie. We'll be here when you get out." Mr. Vreeland said.

Bridget smiled and got in.

**Hours later:**

The doctor came out. He looked very exhausted.

"How is she?" Mr. Vreeland asked.

"Well…" After a moment of silence. He began again: "There were complications…"

"What! What happened, how is she now?" They all asked nervously.

"She's stable, but we can not assure you that she'll be able to walk. She began bleeding during surgery, which meant that we couldn't finish what we started. So right now we don't really know if the surgery helped her at all."

"But she is stable, and will stay stable right?" Mr. Vreeland asked. He had to be 100 percent sure.

"Yes, she is, and will be stable." The doctor said.

"Well, can we see her?" The girls asked.

"Yes of course, but please give the nurses a minute to take her to her room." The doctor said and walked away.

"Oh God, please… Please let Bee walk again!" Lena prayed.

Bridget really had to recover. Her biggest dream was to become a big soccer player. How was she gonna accomplish that when she couldn't walk, or run? Carmen thought.

A few minutes later they entered Bridget's room. She was asleep.

They waited for hours before Bridget finally woke up.

"Hey, how're you?" They all asked.

"I'm fine. How did the surgery go?" Bridget asked.

"Listen, Bridget. I don't want you to take this too hard. But the doctor said that there were some complications. You began to bleed during surgery. But there's still a small chance. They did operate you. But weather it worked or not is still unknown…" Mr. Vreeland Said.

Bridget started crying. She really hoped.

"Well, when will erhm… When will we find out?" Bridget asked nervously.

"The doctors took x-rays again. The results will be out in a few hours, or maybe in a day." Her father answered.

Before Bridget could say more Mr. Vreeland's cell phone rang. He went outside to pick it up.

"Hello Vreeland speaking."

It was his secretary. He had a meeting.

"I'm sorry Caitlin, but my daughter just woke up. Can you cancel for me? She really needs support right now." Mr. Vreeland asked Caitlin.

"Of course, is she alright?" Caitlin asked. And Mr. Vreeland started explaining everything. While he was speaking, a nurse came by and told him to turn off his cell.

"Look Caitlin I gotta go." Just reschedule a new meeting." He said and hung up.

Mr. Vreeland entered the room again. Bridget was in a better mood.

The next day the girls came again. They arrived first, and around 1 p.m. Her father arrived. Barely a minute later the doctor knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh, Mr. Vreeland good thing, you're here. We have the x-ray results…"

A/n: Please review!


	11. We’re here to help you

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me that long to update. But I've been at some camp with school for a week. Boring… Anyway, here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: Try look at chapter 8.

Note for reviewers:

Loonypadfoot1641: Really? I had no idea; I never broke any bones before. But anyway, thank you for correcting me… (:

-------------

The doctor just entered Bridget's room. He was holding the results.

"Yes?" Mr. Vreeland asked nervously.

"Well, I think we should take a look at Bridget's legs first. Bridget, will you please try to stand up?" The doctor asked.

Bridget tried; she could stand up for about a few seconds.

"Yes, yes…" The doctor said without looking at anything but the piece of paper.

"Yes what?" Mr. Vreeland asked.

"The x-rays show that your legs can't recover 100 percent. I'm sorry… But if you train hard enough, you will be able to walk. Though, I have to admit that the changes of you being able to run or play any kinds of sports again are… Well, it's not gonna happen. Unless you intend to ruin your legs completely. Which we definitely don't recommend." The doctor said and looked sympathetic at Bridget.

Bridget was devastated.

"Are you sure?" Bridget's dad asked. He knew Bridget would be more than hurt, if that accident had crushed her dreams.

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" He apologized.

"What if I train very hard? What if…?" Bridget asked.

"I don't want to give you a false hope. I sincerely don't think that we can do anything… I'm really sorry."

She couldn't help but cry. The tears were falling down her cheek. Even Lena, Tibby or Carmen didn't know what to say. They were all speechless.

"Wait a minute. You said that Bridget began bleeding during surgery right?" Mr. Vreeland asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, can't you just try to operate again? Maybe she won't bleed during the second surgery." Bridget's father suggested.

"We can't, or we don't recommend that. If we try to operate again, well then… It would be a life threatening surgery. Trust me we have thought about the options. But there is nothing to do… I'm really sorry." The doctor replied. After a moment of silence the doctor said: "I'll give you some peace." He said and walked out of the door.

The next day:

Bridget never said a word since last day, whereshe found out that her legs wouldn't recover 100 percent.

"Bee, c'mon you have to eat!" Lena said and tried to put something in her month.

"Yeah. Bee, Len's right you've got to eat. How are you gonna survive without any food?" Carmen asked.

"Listen girls, I don't think it's gonna work. Her father tried, I tried, the nurses tried. No one could get through her." Tibby said tiredly.

"I know, but we gotta try." Lena replied.

"Maybe we should call someone?" Carmen suggested.

"Like who?" Tibby asked.

"Like… I don't know, Eric!" Carmen said.

"Car!" Both Lena and Tibby yelled. They saw that Bridget also reacted.

Eric, the guy she used to love. Or maybe even still loved. God, everything was too complicated. She almost felt like her life was over. Her baby was gone, Eric was gone, and her legs would never recover 100 percent…

"Bridget?" Carmen interrupted Bridget. "Bridget, we all know that so many things have happened the past months. But promise us, you will not give up." Carmen continued.

"Yeah, Car's absolutely right. The past months have been tough. But if you train hard enough… You will be able to walk again." Lena said.

"Len, you don't get it do you? It doesn't matter weather I'll be able to walk or not. I won't be able to run, or play soccer. My lifestyle, my hobbies are been taking away from me. It's like locking me in a room, without any windows." Bridget said and started crying.

"I do understand Bee, I do. I've never had to the through that same as you, but I can't imagine what I would do if I weren't able to draw or paint again. I really couldn't imagine what I would do. Maybe kill myself or something. But Bee, I know that you wouldn't. Cause you're strong. Too strong to do something that stupid…" Lena said and looked compassioned at Bridget.

"I'm not strong Len, I'm weak. I'm in this huge, black hole! And I might not be able to get up again…" Bridget replied.

"If you can't get up by yourself, we're here to help you. So is your father. We're here, just remember that." Tibby said.

A/n: I know this is a short chapter, but I'll post the next chapter like, later today or maybe tomorrow. So don't get too disappointed.


	12. Lost Without You

A/n: This is a repost, if you already read it, then don't read it again. The only difference from the chapter beforeand this chapter is the end. KD-Walker told me that I wasn't allowed to put any lyrics' along with my fanfiction, why? I have no idea!

Note for kd-walker684:

Okay, I removed the lyrics, but why? Is it a rule here, or something?

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Ann Brashares. Except the plot, and the persons who aren't being mentioned in Ann Brashares' books.

-----------------------

It's been 2 days since the big news. Bridget was really getting tired of being at the hospital. When her father walked in, she had to tell him how much she wanted to go home!

"Dad?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Mr. Vreeland answered.

"Now that there's nothing more they can do, do I still need to be here?" Bridget asked.

"Well, if you'd like to go home instead I think that will be okay. But when you're ready you probably have to get some training, so your legs can walk again, wouldn't that be nice?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I guess it would." Bridget said with an unconvincing tone.

"C'mon Sweetie. I know you're upset, and I know that every time no one's around you cry. But this is something that happened, not that it's okay or good in any how. But this is the truth, the awful reality. And you can't change that, I know I would do anything to help your legs recover. But now that we can't do anything we just have to, as hard as it is, we just have to be strong and positive…" Bridget's father said.

"Dad, I know you want me to be happy. I love you for that, but do you get how hard it is? It's like completely breaking my legs. What does it matter that I can walk, when I can't do the other things that I love?" Bridget said and once again began crying.

"Yes, Bridge. I know. I've been through the same pain, when your mother died… I just couldn't continue. But finally I got through it, and I know that you will do the same. It was actually just recently I hard the power to move on, that was when the accident happened. I realized that something more important was going on, other than your mothers dead, so many years ago…" He said and kissed Bridget on her forehead.

"Dad, what would mom want me to do?" Bridget said with a little voice.

"I think she would want you to recover. Maybe your legs can't completely, but you can. Your heart, your soul can recover. In fact, recover for your mother's sake. She would be happy, wherever she is."

After a while of consideration Bridget finally answered: "Okay, I'll do it, for mom…"

"I'm glad Bridge. Now, I'll go out and talk to the doctor, and see if we can get you home. In the mean time you can eat some of your food. If you don't have the strength to train, you can't recover for your mother's sake." Mr. Vreeland said with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll eat…" Bridget replied.

Mr. Vreeland went out to talk to the doctor. Bridget was allowed to go home. But she had to go to a rehab-center to train her legs. And besides that, she also had to come by the hospital twice a month, for a check up. Just to make sure nothing went wrong.

When Bridget came home she lay down on her bed. It was nice to be lying on something other than the usual hospital bed. Around 30 minutes later the girls arrived.

"Hey, your dad just called and said they transferred you home." Carmen said.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of the usual bad smell and all the other bad things about the hospital. And now that, they couldn't do anything I decided to go home." Bridget answered.

"Good idea." Lena said and smiled.

"So, when do you start training?" Tibby asked.

"In a few days, I've been a bit down lately. Sorry if I said, or did anything inappropriate." Bridget apologized.

"That's okay, we understand." Lena replied.

Before they continued their conversation someone knocked on the door. It was Mr. Vreeland; he wanted to see if he could get any of them anything. Especially Bridget, the doctor said that it was important that Bridget ate enough.

"Maybe a piece of bread?" Bridget said.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Can I get any of you anything?" He asked.

"No thanks." They all said.

"Dad, I'll just get it myself." Bridget said.

"No, Sweetie. You just got home; let me get it for you." Bridget's father replied.

"Dad, you wanted me to train right? This could be a great start." Bridget answered with a little smile.

"Okay, but I'll go with you." He said and started helping Bridget down the stairs. Bridget was about to fall like 5 times, but she tried. That was all that mattered.

While they walked towards the kitchen. The three girls looked confused at each other.

"What did they do to her? She's like so motivated!" Tibby asked.

"I don't know, but does it really matter?" Carmen said and looked at Lena.

"Car's right, as long as she's going forward, nothing else matters." Lena said and thought of Eric.

Maybe they should at least give him a call or write a letter or something. After all, it did look like he really loved her, and cared about her. Maybe he would be happy to hear that Bridget was making progress. Yet, he had no idea about the legs. Or that was what Lena thought. She thought about mentioning it to Bridget, in case she wanted to tell him, but forgot to do so. Yet, she didn't want to bring Bridget in a bad mood. Lena decided not to mention anything.

2 days later:

Bridget just came home from rehab. The maid helped her upstairs in her room. Before she could do anything else the phone rang.

"Hello?" Bridget asked.

"Bee? It's Lena; I just wanna know how it went?"

"Fine, it was pretty hard, but I'm hanging in there." Bridget answered.

"Good, listen I can't come over right now, cause I've got a bunch of homework, but I'll try to stop by tonight okay?" Lena asked.

"Sure, I need to rest anyway." Bridget said.

"I'll cya then." Lena said and hung up.

After Lena called, Tibby and Carmen also called. They all wanted to apologize for not being able to stop by.

Right after ending her conversation with Carmen, her father called. He wanted to make sure that she ate enough.

After all the phone calls she turned on her stereo set. It was Delta Goodrem's song: Lost without you.

Every time she heard that song, she thought of Eric. It described how she felt sometimes. She was kinda lost without him… Suddenly she missed him so much. She wanted him by her side...

A/n: For those of you, who haven't read the chapter yet, well Please review!


	13. Bridget, Bridget Vreeland

A/n: I just wanna thank the reviewers for reviewing. Cause that's what keeps me writing! All though, I have to say, that I can't update that often anymore. For a lot of reasons; school, homework, friends, family, homepage and a ton of other things. I just wanna warn you, I still hope you keep reading though. I'll update as soon as I can. Well enough talking, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 8 or 12.

-----------------

Bridget had been training for 2 weeks now. Today she had to see the doctor.

"Hello Bridget." The doctor said.

"Hi." Bridget said.

"Let me see your legs." Bridget showed her legs.

"Excellent, your doing good. Do you train hard?" The doctor asked.

"Well yeah. It's a bit tough, but I'll survive." Bridget answered.

"I heard you stick to the rules and train very hard. Don't get me wrong. But if I may ask, how come you're so optimistic?"

"I'm not really. My mother…" Bridget said and looked at her father beside her.

"Your mother?" The doctor didn't really get it.

"My mother died years ago. Dad and I agreed that my mother would want me to survive; she would want me to be strong. She couldn't, but I think she would expect me to be strong. So I'm doing this for her. Maybe I won't be able to do exactly what I want, but I'll get to walk, and that is mostly important right?" Bridget explained.

"I believe your mother would be proud. I know I would." The doctor said with a smile. "Well everything looks good; I'll see you again in 2 weeks!"

**5 years later:**

5 years had gone. Bridget was now 22 years old. Her legs had recovered, well not completely, cause they could never completely recover. But at least now she could walk. She just finished school a few months before; right now she was a soccer coach. Maybe she couldn't play herself, but she could teach other kids how to.

Eric also graduated from Columbia 3 year ago. He moved back to DC. He was now working as a soccer coach for Blue Sky Soccer team.

"Hey, coach Eric, when are we gonna play against Soccer King and Queens?" One of the members from Blue Sky asked.

"In 2 days, so we have to train hard. We wanna win right?" Eric asked the little boy and the rest of the team.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

**2 days later:**

Blue Sky Team was on their way to Soccer King and Queens' soccer club. Toplay with a team called Soccer King and Queens. They were all excited. It was Blue Sky's first game.

They arrived, changed and got ready to play.

Eric thought he would say hello to the other teams coach. That was when he realized that Soccer King and Queens' coach was a woman named Bridget. He immediately thought of Bridget, Bridget Vreeland. In those 5 years, he never spoke to her, never called, and never met her. He actually thought of her often, but never did anything about it. He had dated a few girls, but it never worked out, cause the only woman he wanted to be with was; Bridget. Bridget Vreeland.

Eric decided not to say hello to the coach anyway. He ran back to Blue Sky Team. He was in such a hurry, that he ran into someone. Literally.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Eric said while he gathered the soccer shoes, the person who he pumped into dropped.

"Eric?" The person said.

"Bridget!" Eric said in a shocked tone.

"Hi, long time no see huh?" Bridget Vreeland said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been what 5 years? How are you doing anyway?" Eric asked.

"I'm fine actually; I just graduated a few months ago. Right now I'm a soccer coach for Soccer King and Queens." Bridget replied.

"Really? Well I'm also a soccer coach. For Blue Sky Team actually…" Eric said.

"Really? Well I thought Blue Sky Team's coach was a woman?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, Alyssa. But she started a career in the acting, so now I'm the coach." Eric said with a smile.

"Interesting, look Eric, I have to go, I have to prepare my team, but it was nice catching up with you. I'll see you later." Bridget said and walked away.

**Later (The Game):**

Both Blue Sky & Soccer King and Queens were gathered on the field. Both teams were ready to play.

"Ready? Set go!" Eric said.

Eric walked towards Bridget. She was sitting on a bench.

"Hi again." Eric said.

"Hey." Bridget answered.

"So, while they're playing, I wanna ask you something. Something I've wanted to ask you about since the day I got your letter." Eric said.

"Yeah?" Bridget said and looked at Eric.

"In your letter, you mentioned that you might never be able to walk again. Well I can see that now, you can walk. But what happened? Is everything alright now?" Eric asked.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that, ahmm… After the accident the doctors found out that my back wrappers are torn apart. They tried to operate me, but I began bleeding during surgery. And they decided not to try again, cause that would be a life threatening surgery. Which they didn't recommend. After some time, the doctor told me that I could be able to walk again, if I just trained very hard. So I did, and well now I can walk. But I'm not allowed to play any kinds of sports again, and I can't run either." Bridget explained.

"I don't know what to say…" Eric said confusedly. "I'm sorry Bridget."

"It's not your fault. Well not entirely anyway. It was faith. I believe that faith wanted my life to be like this. And to be honest, I was a bit upset about it. But I've learned to let it go. Soccer was my entire life, and now I have room for other things too." Bridget said positively.

"How can you be so positive? How can you not hate me?" Eric asked.

"I'm doing this for my mother. I did it back then for mother, and I'm still doing all this for my mother. Maybe she's not here anymore, but I know that she knows everything that happens to me, she's somewhere watching over me. Taking care of me. I don't know, maybe because I loved you? Maybe when you love someone, you just can't hate them, no matter what they do…" Bridget replied.

"Thank you…" Eric said.

"For what?" Bridget asked.

"For forgiving me, that was my biggest wish." Eric replied with a smile. "And to show you my thankfulness, I would love to take you out for dinner."

"Thanks, but I don't know…" Bridget said.

"C'mon, it's just dinner, what could happen? Unless you're seeing someone?" Eric said.

"No I'm not... Okay, I'll do it." Bridget replied with a smile.

"Good, shall I pick you up at 6 p.m?" Eric asked.

"Yeah sure, but wait. You don't know my address. I moved into an apartment with Lena, and Carmen. Tibby's still studying film, so she lives some where else. But we have another room, when she eventually moves in." Bridget said.

Bridget gave Eric the address and right after that. The game was over. Blue Sky Team won.

"Nice work, I'll see you tonight." Bridget said and walked away with the members of Soccer King and Queens Team.

A/n: Okay, I don't know what I think about this chapter, good? Bad? So please review!


	14. The Dinner

A/n: Hey, thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 8 or 12.

Note for reviewers:

April: I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be yet… But I think I'm gonna end the story soon, and if anyone's interested then I might write a sequel. Maybe around 14-16 chapters? I don't know yet. But I'm glad you like it that much. If you need any kind of information, feel free to leave your e-mail address, and I'll mail you whatever you need to know… Thanks for reviewing!

Summer.snoboardr: I'm glad you like it… I don't know if they all write bad things about Bee, but I just didn't really notice many stories 'just' about her, and since I'm a big fan of her, I decided to write one myself. Oh and thanks, some people are disappointed when I write, (cause of the many spelling errors etc.), and some don't care… I'm just glad that you and a lot of other peoples don't care. Anyway, thanks for reviewing…

Cheryl: Yeah I know, this is mostly a Bridget and Eric fanfic, so you're right. They don't have many lines. But I'll try to make Lena, Carmen and Tibby say more.

Elani: Thank you so much for letting me know what you think. I can see your point. Yet, I think that it's a bit too late. Well maybe not completely, I could try to describe their feelings etc. better or more in the next few chapters there's left. But I don't think I'm gonna repost all the chapters. I am considering a sequel to this story, and if I do decide to write one, I'll make sure to think more about the details and so. Once again, thanks!

Me: Okay, I agree Tibby might not say 'Dearest God' but that was just a little mistake right? If you mean, when she talked to the doctor, no she isn't supposed to be. I think she would put that shyness away for just a sec, since Bridget's at the hospital, and they are all worried about her. Well I gave Tibby that line, cause the doctor should know that he couldn't contact her mother cause, she was dead! And she only had her father left. I know, I'm working on the Carmen line thing. Thanks for reviewing, despite all those mistakes etc. I hope you'll continue reading.

Thanks again!

-----------------

**At Bridget's:**

"You met Eric!" Carmen yelled.

"Yeah, obviously he's a soccer coach." Bridget answered, while she thought of him.

"Isn't it a bit odd, that you two met again on the soccer field?" Lena asked.

"Well we didn't exactly. He ran into me while I was carrying Soccer K & Q's soccer shoes, in the hallway." Bridget said.

"Yeah, but still, it also had something to do with soccer right?" Carmen assured.

"Yeah, just a bit different." Bridget replied.

"So did you talk? Did he ask you about anything?" Lena kept asking.

"Yeah, we talked about many things. Like my mother, my legs, and stuff I've been through. He also asked me out." Bridget said.

"And!" They both asked loudly.

"At first I had to think about it, and then he said that it was just dinner. What could happen? So I just said yes." Bridget answered with a smile on her lips. She was actually happy that she said yes.

"I knew it!" Carmen said.

"Knew what?" Bridget asked.

"I knew it wasn't over between you two." Carmen asked and smiled.

"What are you planning on wearing?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. I was actually hoping that you could help me with that…?" Bridget asked, and they all immediately ran into Bridget's room to find some clothes.

After looking for an hour, without finding anything appropriate both Lena and Carmen came up with something.

"The Traveling Pants!" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Lena asked.

"Well do you really think that I can wear them perfectly, like I did 5 years ago?" Bridget asked…

"Well, we'll never know unless you try them on." Carmen said and handed them over.

Bridget tried the pants, she could wear them, and it actually still looked nice. Yet, she could feel that her butt had grown a bit. Though she decided to wear them anyway. First she was gonna take a shower, and then put on the clothes. She didn't know how to set her hair yet. But Carmen suggested that she could just leave it like it was. Her blond hair looked as beautiful as it always had.

At 5.58 pm. Someone knocked on the door. It was Eric.

"Hey, hold on. She's ready in a minute." Carmen said when she opened the door.

"Hi, sure… Take your time." Eric answered and looked around. They had a pretty nice apartment.

Around 6.01 pm. Bridget walked into the entree.

"Bridget, you look very beautiful as always." Eric said and smiled.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Bridget replied.

They both walked out of the door and Eric drove towards a Mexican restaurant.

"I hope you like Mexican food?" Eric asked and looked at Bridget.

"Yeah, I kinda got used to it when we were in Baja." Bridget replied with a smile.

They arrived at the restaurant. When they were about to order their food a little boy and his parents walked by. He was around 4 years old. Suddenly it was like everything came back to haunt Bridget. She saw it all, the whole baby-thing, coma and every single detail.

"Bridget? Are you okay? You don't look too good." Eric asked.

"What?" Bridget said.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked again.

"No ahmm… There's actually something I need to tell you." Bridget said silently.

"Yes?"

"I… I... I got preg…" Bridget took a deep breath and continued: "I got pregnant during our stay in Baja…" Bridget said.

"You what?" Eric asked. He knew it had to be his child.

"You heard me." Bridget answered.

"Well, how come I never knew about it? And where is the baby now?" Eric kept asking.

Bridget started crying… Now everything was clearer than ever.

"The baby died… In the car accident…" Bridget said and ran out of the door, and left Eric totally confused.

His head was full of thoughts. He was gonna be a father? He never knew about it? The baby died! Everything Bridget just said were like running around in his head.

Bridget started crying, it simply pained her too much to talk about that chapter of her life. She thought she was able to forget about it, and move on for her own sake, and for her mothers. But it was just too damn tough! She looked around; she was still standing outside the restaurant. Suddenly everything looked cloudy. Without knowing it, she fainted. At the moment Eric walked out of the restaurant, he saw Bridget and hurried towards her.

"Bridget! Bridget, are you alright?" Eric kept asking. When he didn't get any answer he carried her into his car and drove towards her apartment.

**3 hours later (at Bridget's):**

After 3 hours Bridget finally woke up.

"Hey…" Carmen said. "Thank God you're alright. We were about to worry sick. We called a doctor he said that it wasn't anything serious."

"Where am I?" Bridget asked.

"In your apartment?" Carmen said and looked around.

"The last time I saw something I was outside the restaurant." Bridget said and sat up.

"Yeah, you fainted. Who knows why, but you did. You were lucky Eric just walked out the moment you fainted. He helped you back here. He told Lena and me what happened, and kept asking us about the baby. I see you told him huh?" Carmen said.

"Well, what did you say?" Bridget asked.

"Nothing, I told him that it was best if you told him everything from the start to the end." Carmen said. "And he accepted that. He actually just left 30 min. ago. I could see on his face that he really wanted to stay, but he had to get up early tomorrow. So well, he had to go."

"Oh… Where's Lena?" Bridget asked when she couldn't see Lena anywhere.

"She's in the kitchen cooking for both of us. We were getting hungry after stirring at you for 3 hours." Carmen joked.

After a long time of silence Lena walked in.

"Hey, you're awake. Thank God!" Lena said and hugged Bridget.

"Yeah… It smells great, what did you cook?" Bridget asked.

"Oh… Just some rice, meat and salad. Do you want some?" Lena asked.

"Sure." Bridget answered.

**The next day:**

Bridget woke up around 9 am. She woke up in the living room along with Lena and Carmen. They all stayed up late talking.

After breakfast Lena and Carmen had to go to work.

"I'll see you later. I already called all the members of Soccer K & Q; I told them that you wouldn't be coaching today. Oh and, you should call Eric. He was really worried yesterday… Well. I'll see you later." Carmen said and walked out of the door.

Bridget sat in their sofa for an hour before something happened. She was thinking, she knew she had to explain everything. She just didn't know how. How should she break it to Eric that he was going to be a father! That it if weren't for that accident? Bridget was interrupted by her cell phone. It began to beep.

Bridget read: _One message_. She pressed the bottom and began reading the SMS.

_Hi Bee,  
__I just wanted to know  
__how you were doing?  
__I found you last night  
__Outside the restaurant…  
__Call me, cause I need  
__to talk to you… _

_Eric. _

Bridget pressed the reply bottom. And began to write:

_Hi Eric,  
__Thank you.  
__I'm fine now…  
__I owe you an explanation.  
__When do you finish  
__coaching? Maybe I  
__could stop by your  
__place, or you could  
__stop by my apartm?_

_Bee _

Barely a minute later the phone beeped again.

_Hi,  
__I'm actually on my  
__way home, but I  
__could stop by…  
__I'll see you in 5  
__min._

_Eric _

Obviously he wasn't more than a minute away, cause right after reading that message Bridget heard the doorbell. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey.." Eric said.

"Hi." Bridget replied.

They sat by the kitchen table.

"Water?" Bridget asked.

"No thanks." Eric said. You could see that he was more interested in getting some answers. He was nervous, he didn't know how to start. "Ahmm… Bridget, I've been thinking about what you said last night…"

"Yeah, I should explain shouldn't I?" Bridget asked just as nervous.

A/n: Please review!


	15. The fear of getting hurt

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! It's the first time I've had over 100 reviews with one story! I'm so glad :p

------------------

Eric came by Bridget's apartment, they sat down and Bridget was about to explain what had happened the last 5 years.

"Well, the day the accident happened, I didn't just stop by your place for nothing. I had something I wanted to tell you, but when… Ahmm… Jennifer, when she opened the door she told me all those lies about being pregnant, and engaged to you. Of course, I got upset and ran down the stairs and across the street, without noticing the car…" Bridget stopped.

She remembered it all clearly! The car hit her, she could only feel that it was something heavy and fast. But before she had a chance to notice any more she passed out. It was all so clear, like she was reliving it all once more.

"The thing I wanted to tell you, the reason to why I travelled to Columbia was because I was expecting your baby… I know that you might be very angry with me for not telling you, in all these years. But I have my reasons…" Bridget said and a tear fell from her eye.

"Which are?" Eric asked.

"Even after I woke up, you weren't there. Or well you where there, but I was angry with you. I couldn't stand seeing your face, but once I calmed down, I wanted you by my side. That is really not the important part of it, maybe it wasn't fair. But I just wanted to end that chapter of my life as soon as I could. And if I told you, you might remind me of it everyday. Besides the whole accident hurt me so badly, I thought I'd spare you the nightmare..." Bridget answered.

"Bridget… I don't know what to say." Eric sat there speechless.

"Maybe there isn't anything to say?" Bridget replied.

"Yes, there is. We got into the mess together, and I would have wanted us to get out of it together. Maybe the whole accident wouldn't have happened if you told me before, I would have done something, something that wouldn't have left you alone with that secret. I can't imagine what it would be like to be holding on such secret. Maybe if everything had turned out differently, we could have ended up like that little family at the restaurant yesterday…" Eric said.

"I doubt it… We were too young…" Bridget answered.

"But the question is, are we still too young? Or are we just not compatible anymore?" Eric asked. He wanted to know if Bridget was willing to start over, give their relationship a new chance. That was what Eric wanted, more than anything.

"I don't know, I guess time will tell. I told you in that letter, that if faith wanted us together, he or she, would make us meet again. And we did, we did meet almost the same way as we did 5 years ago. Well not exactly the same way, but approximately. So I guess if we take things slow, we might get a positive result?" Bridget answered and looked at Eric.

She wanted to start over, more than anything. She had been dating people after the whole drama, and every time she hoped that the date would be just like him, until she realized that she didn't want anyone like him, she wanted him! And him alone… But still something stopped Bridget from jumping into a relationship with Eric. It was fear… The fear of getting hurt once more.

Eric understood Bridget's carefulness. He was just glad that she actually would give it a chance! After everything they had been through.

"I know that telling me this must be like reliving it all, so I'll just go… I'll just give you some time to think…" Eric said and was about to leave until Bridget said something very unexpected.

"Eric, I don't need time to think. I just need you… If you don't have anywhere to go, or anything to do, I would love you to stay…" Bridget said and hoped that Eric would stay.

"Sure, I don't have anywhere I have to be." Eric stayed…

They looked at each other, they loved each other. Suddenly they just kissed. It was a long passionate kiss, like a recap of what they had missed for almost 5 years. They both sat there in the kitchen and made out for at least and hour, when Lena and Carmen came home. Both Lena and Carmen were shocked to watch Bridget make out with Eric!

"Ehmm! Bridget…? BRIDGET!" Both Lena and Carmen yelled to get her attention.

"What, yeah? When did you guys come home?" Bridget asked.

"Oh a while ago, you where just to busy playing with someone else's lips, to notice us.." Carmen joked.

"Did we miss something?" Lena asked.

"You'll get the details later…" Bridget said and smiled.

"Well ehmm… We didn't know that Eric would stop by, so we asked Tibby out for a girl's night. But it seems like we have to cancel, since well you look very busy…" Carmen again joked.

"No no, I was on my way out. You don't have to cancel…" Eric assured Lena and Carmen.

"Yeah, Eric was about to leave." Bridget said to Carmen and Lena. "I'll call you later." She promised Eric. And Eric left, and an hour later Tibby came and they all started talking.

Tibby was shocked to hear that Bridget had forgiven Eric, and that Lena and Carmen walking in on them. She still thought that Eric was and idiot.

"But Bee, I will support you no matter what. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Tibby said and the other two agreed.

"Yeah, I know. And that is one of the things I really love about all three of you, but I wanna do this. I wanna be with Eric. Still that doesn't mean that I wont be careful. I know how much it hurt the first time. I wouldn't want to go through the hell again." Bridget replied.

"Well that was all we needed to know." Tibby said and smiled. She looked around, she had been here before, in their apartment. But never really felt that much like she belonged there. "Ahmm… Girls I have an announcement to announce." Tibby got all the girl's full attention, cause it sounded important. "If you all would allow me, then I think I can move in now!" Tibby said and smiled carefully.

"Allow you? My God, we would love you to move in!" Lena said.

The next couple of days went on moving Tibby's stuff in. For Bridget it meant spending a little less timealonewith Eric, but that was actually fine, cause they agreed to take things slow. Yet, Eric did help them move Tibby's stuff in. They could need a man to carry all the heavy stuff.

"Well I guess this is my new home." Tibby said and looked around, it still looked the same. But now it just looked like it was Tibby's place too.

"Yes it is…" Carmen said and smiled. They all wanted Tibby to move in months ago!

"Oh, thanks Eric. Thank you for helping us." Tibby said and finally laid Eric of the hook.

"No problem, any time." Eric replied.

Tibby decided to show her thankfulness by taking all the girls and Eric out for dinner. But unfortunately both Eric and Bridget had other plans.

"But we can just do it some other day, right Bridge?" Eric said. They had planned to go to the movies.

"Yeah, today is a more important day. We'll just go another day." Bridget agreed.

"No no, you go. We can have dinner some other time. I'm tired anyway." Tibby answered.

"Yeah, you two love addicts, just go. I'm sure Tibby understands." Carmen said and looked at Tibby.

"Yeah, I do. You guys haven't seen each other for that long time. You deserve it." Tibby said and smiled. She was happy for Bridget. The past days she could see that they were really meant to be together, even with their history and all. They were meant…

A/n: I've decided that this is the second last chapter. I will start the next chapter soon, and maybe post it one of these days. Also, I've thought about a new plot, for a new Sisterhood story. Again mostly about Bridget and Eric, I just want to know what you think? Will you consider reading my maybe next fanfic? Anyway, Please review!


	16. Epilogue

A/n: This is the last chapter, or more like an epilogue.

--------------------------  
**Another 5 years later:**

"Sweetie, where did you put Jacob's shoes?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I washed them. They were a bit dirty." Bridget answered from the bathroom.

Bridget and Eric got married a year after their little reunion. Later the same year, they had a baby boy. They named him Jacob. Jacob is now 4 years old. He can walk, talk and enjoys playing soccer. But that wasn't such a big surprise since both his parents used to be big soccer players. Bridget still couldn't play soccer, but she was still a coach. In fact Bridget's team: Soccer King and Queen's were put together with Eric's team: Blue Sky team. Their Team was named: DC United.

"Bridge, where are you?" Eric asked he was looked for her.

"Bathroom." Bridget answered.

"For that long? We have to go now…" Eric said and waited outside the bathroom.

When no one replied Eric got a little nervous.

"Bridget!" Eric yelled from outside. He kept yelling until Bridget opened the door and had a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Eric asked nervously.

"Do you think Jacob should have a brother or sister?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, sure… Let's go." Eric answered. He didn't think it was anything serious.

"Eric, I'm pregnant…" Bridget said and smiled carefully.

"What!" Eric yelled and had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just found out." Bridget said and showed Eric the pregnancy test. "I can't believe this! But I thought the doctor said…"

"Yeah, that Jacob might be the only child we could ever have, because of well. The accident so many years ago. But Jacob is gonna have a little brother or sister!" Bridget was smiling, she was having another child. Since they had Jacob they both wished to give him a brother or sister. But the doctor had told them that it might not be possible.

"Wait, but those tests aren't always 100 percent sure, right?" Eric asked.

"Well normally, when you try once then no. But if you try 4 times. Then there's a pretty good chance that it's real! That I am pregnant!" Bridget said and smiled even more.

"4 times! You tried 4 times?" Eric said shocked. "You're nuts you know that right?" Eric asked and looked at his wife.

"Yeah, I know…" Bridget replied. They began kissing each other, but was interrupted when little Jacob came and told them that if they didn't hurried up. Then they would miss dinner with Lona, Carma, and Tabby.

"It's Lena, Carmen and Tibby." Bridget corrected him. "But alright. We're ready now." Bridget said and smiled.

"Actually, Jacob, do you want a baby brother or sister?" Eric asked his son.

"Yeah! Mamma, Papa, an' little sis." Jacob yelled.

"Yes, it's true that it's Mamma, Papa, but it might not be a little sister. You will be just as happy if it turns out to be a brother right?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, a brother. A brother to play soccer with!" Little Jacob said. And they were all off to dinner with Lena, Tibby and Carmen.

Lena had married Paul, and Lena was expecting a baby too. They knew that it was going to be a girl.

Tibby had married Brian, but only because she was pregnant with his child. She was due in 3 months.

Carmen didn't marry anyone yet. But she was, like everyone else, expecting a child with her boyfriend, who's named Ryan.

When the Richman and Vreeland family arrived they had big news to tell the others.

"Congrats!" They all said.

"It was about time, we're all expecting. We were just waiting for you." Carmen joked.

"Yeah, well it seems like all our children are going to be around the same age." Bridget said.

"Yeah, just like we are…" Tibby said.

_**The end…**_

A/n: That is the end of this story. Unless I write a sequel, of course. But I think I'm gonna finish my Higher Ground fanfic first. And maybe if I've got time, then start my new fanfiction, which are slightly different than this one. But review and let me know what you think…!


End file.
